Reincarnated Brothers
by ShadowHunter2000
Summary: There's a reason why they say be careful what you wish for. Especially in Nerima.
1. Prologue

Reincarnated Brothers

A Ranma ½ Oh My Goddess Crossover

Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. I do not own Ranma ½ or Oh My Goddess!

Prologue: The Stare Down

A/N: This idea hit my head a while back and it has grew in both size and originality. I keep seeing the story type of sending people back in time to fix problems but the problem I mostly see is the fact that its either Ranma, a descendant of Ranma, or one of his fiancés being sent to the past. I can only see so many ways those can play out. I decided to add my own little twist to the story and I hope everyone appreciates the breath of fresh air I put to this story type.

123454321

It's hard to imagine what goes on in the head of an eight year old child. Many doctors and psychologists have tried to deduce this for years and yet while we may have basic ideas, the exact science of child psychiatry still eludes us. A big aspect of this science that is under much debate is the interaction between children. Many people agree that this is a key component in child development, so seeing two eight year olds meeting for the first time in their lives gives us an insight on how these two young ones have adapted to society. Too bad no one was watching these two, because the act of one of them drawing his bokken and the other assuming a fighting stance shows that these two really don't like each other.

Now what went wrong with these innocent youth's development that would cause such animosity between two complete strangers? No words were exchanged but it was readily apparent they wanted to destroy the other for some unspoken reason. The glares they gave each other spoke volumes of anger and hate. Let us take a look at the stories of… Hiroshi Tendo and Daisuke Saotome? Well that explains a lot.

123454321

Hiroshi and Daisuke were looking at the house their friend used to live, the Tendo compound. Ranma Saotome and the Tendos were famous in Nerima. Even now as the house was deserted, the suburb of Tokyo made the place a landmark so that it would stand as a piece of history.

Now, why was the famous Tendo dojo deserted? The tragic story was known throughout the region. Even those who visited the landmark knew of the story, mostly because it was inscribed on the plaques in the dojo. While the tourists visited the house and took the costly tours, the local residents of Nerima only looked at the dojo from a distance. It was a painful reminder of how blind they truly were.

The story of the downfall of the Saotomes and the Tendos, a short but profound story, started at a New Year's party. Many people did not know, but Ranma and Nabiki were having a very good relationship at the time. Ranma was growing tired of the chaos that was surrounding his life, so he decided to wrestle for the control of it, before it was too late. First, Ranma had his mother adopt Ukyo into the Saotome clan. This action satisfied Ukyo's honor, because she became a Saotome, but it broke her heart. She knew that Ranma did not love her the way she loved him. Ranma knew this, and did not like it. He could only see Ukyo as a good friend, and nothing more. Next Ranma, along with Nabiki, talked with Cologne about his status with Shampoo and the Amazons. After hours of negotiations between them, Ranma became an ally of the Amazons, unfortunately, the Amazons could still try to woo Ranma into marriage, but he was no longer under the influence of the Kisses and neither were the Tendos. Ranma and Nabiki then had Kodachi admitted to the local mental hospital after a public display of her mental disability. Kodachi wasn't an actual fiancée, but they decided it was better to safe than sorry. This only left the Tendos as a contender for Ranma's affections.

While this was going on Ranma and Nabiki grew closer, but kept their new relationship a secret from others. Nabiki for the first time in her life was able to lower her personal walls, as so was Ranma. They both saw the similarities they shared and how hard the other lived. This helped bring the two together.

At the New Year's party the Tendo's held in their house things were lively. Both the Tendos and the Saotomes were celebrating the New Year with sake for all. Ranma and Nabiki ended up quite drunk and took their relationship to the next level. It was unfortunate for everyone that Akane was the one who walked in on the couple first. She saw her sister and Ranma lying next to each other naked. Her anger, being fueled by the sake she had drunken earlier, went to a level it never went before. She took her mallet and started to pound Ranma into the ground instead of the air like she normally did. By the time Nabiki was able to stop her sister it was too late. Suffering from multiple concussions and brain hemorrhages, Ranma Saotome was declared dead at the Nerima Hospital.

Akane was tried as an adult and was convicted for second-degree murder. Soon after her arrival in prison, she angered the wrong person with her temper and ended up on the wrong side of a makeshift blade, ending her life.

Soon after Akane's trial, Nodoka learned everything that had happened during the ten-year training trip from Nabiki, and demanded that Genma commit seppuku. He tried desperately to get out of it, but in the end, it was futile. He died in the Tendo dojo with Nodoka being his second.

Nabiki was depressed for a time, but heard good news that she was pregnant with Ranma's child. Helping her sister with the laundry, she slipped and took a tumble down the stairs, causing her to miscarry. She could not deal with losing the only link she had left with Ranma and later ended up following Ranma to the afterlife, overdosing on medications.

Soun Tendo, seeing everything fall apart before his eyes, just stopped caring. He never ate or moved from his spot in his bed. He slowly withered away and passed on in his sleep.

Kasumi soon disappeared afterwards. Many believe she couldn't handle being alone in a house full of sad memories, and just left, leaving no note of where she was going. Nodoka went back to the Saotome residence, living as a bitter woman with nothing left.

Everyone in Nerima knew this story. The fact about Nabiki having to take care of the bills and the money for the Tendo household came to light afterwards. Many were appalled at Soun Tendo, making his children care for the house, when it should have been him who was caring for his children. The students who had dealings with Nabiki Tendo finally realized why she did what she had done. She did everything short of selling herself to keep her family clothed and fed. Nabiki Tendo's name was now associated with honor vice malice like it once was. This, however, did nothing to everyone who realized that what went on in the Tendo household could have been avoided if someone would have helped them, instead of leaving them alone like they did. The people of Nerima learned a valuable lesson from this tragedy. Everyone in Furinkan High was told this story, as a reminder of how bad things could be even when you envy those who appear to have it good.

Hiroshi and Daisuke knew this all too well. Outside of Ranma's attackers and suitors, they were the closest to him, and even they didn't predict someone like Ranma having such a tragic end. They passed by the Tendo compound every day to remind themselves that even those who appeared god-like could fall.

"It's been two years Roshi," Daisuke stated sadly while looking at their late friend's residence.

Hiroshi nodded. "It has, hasn't it?"

Hiroshi and Daisuke stared at the house and tried to remember better times, like when Ranma was smiling as he faced a new opponent. They could still smell Kasumi's cooking coming from the kitchen and they could still feel the piercing eyes of the middle Tendo as she did her business transactions. They all seemed so real, but were only memories.

They were so lost in thought that they didn't notice a woman walk up from behind them. "So this is the famous Tendo dojo."

Hiroshi and Daisuke looked behind them and saw what they thought was a goddess. She had long platinum blonde hair, tan skin, strange blue markings on her face, and the tightest leather outfit they had ever seen on a person. She could easily be summed up as drop dead gorgeous.

After taking in the sight Hiroshi was the first to recover. "How do you do ma'am?"

The woman smiled. "Please, just call me Urd." Urd looked towards the Nerima landmark. "Such sadness coming from that house. It's easy to feel it from even here."

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Urd walked up to the gate of the Tendo compound. "I take it you were close to the family."

"No one can truly claim that," Hiroshi said sadly. "None of us truly knew what went on behind those walls until it was too late. It was one of the many things that caused the tragedy in the first place. Whoever said ignorance is bliss is full of shit."

Urd smiled slightly. "I can see your point. Tell me, if you each had one wish what would it be?"

Daisuke chuckled. "You know how many times we asked that very same question over the years? It's easy to try to answer that, but would it make any difference? While everyone knows how it all played out, no one could say what caused the buildup in the first place. Where did Akane's anger come from? Why didn't Mr. Tendo work?"

"Of course we can ask those questions all day long," Hiroshi continued for Daisuke, "but if we did have one wish, what would we ask for? No one's been able to really come up with anything that could definitely advert this tragedy."

Urd nodded. "I see. But what would you two wish for? I bet you two have some ideas."

Daisuke smiled. "Well, since I feel like playing along, I wish for Hiroshi to be Akane's younger brother."

Hiroshi went bug-eyed. "What! How could you say such a thing?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I figure why not? You always said you could curve Akane's temper, so put your money where your mouth is."

Hiroshi glared at Daisuke. "If you want to play like that, I wish for you to be Ranma's younger brother."

Now it was Daisuke's turn to go bug-eyed. "What! No way! Why me?"

Hiroshi smiled. "You said you could teach Ranma a thing or two about women. I'd like to see that."

Suddenly a beam of light appeared over Urd, originating from the blue mark on her forehead. Hiroshi and Daisuke were used to craziness so they just stared a bit dumbfounded, rather than totally flabbergasted like most people would. After a minute the beam of light disappeared and Urd smiled at them. "Wishes granted."

Hiroshi and Daisuke found themselves being bathed in a bright light. "Wait a minute, can't we talk about this?" Daisuke asked.

Instead of a verbal reply, he received a more intense beam of light surrounding him. Then he saw nothing.

123454321

Back in Asgard, Urd walked up to the console in front of her and smirked. "That was easy. Now to drop them off at the right time." She inputted some numbers and pressed 'ENTER'. "That should give them enough time to adjust and get the feel of things before he shows up in Nerima. Sometimes I amaze even myself at how good I am."

You've got to love the system bugs, especially the ones chewing on the wires of the same console that Urd was working with.

123454321

Daisuke felt weak as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were some doctors hovering over him. He could feel himself being handed off to a woman. "Here you go Saotome-san. A healthy baby boy."

'Wait a minute. BABY boy?' He tried moving his arms but he could barely move them, but it wasn't because he was bound. He was weak.

He saw Nodoka Saotome looking right at him. "You're so beautiful," She said tiredly. "My baby boy."

'Oh hell no! I'm a baby!' Daisuke began to wail and wail loudly. He wanted to show the kamis what he thought of his situation, however, he didn't have enough muscular control over his fingers.

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, please drop a line. Other than that, have fun and enjoy. Peace!


	2. Chapter One

Reincarnated Brothers

A Ranma ½ Oh My Goddess Crossover

Chapter One: Meeting For The First Time Again

A/N: Having problems putting my thoughts to paper for my other stories. I never had a problem with writers block before and I find this new feeling disturbing. Hopefully it will go away soon and I will be able to put out updates to my other stories.

123454321

Many people believe the day we are born will have significant impact to our lives. Horoscopes and astrology center around using the stars in the sky that were visible during the birth of a child to predict his or her future. Using this line of thought two children born on the same day would have similar paths in life. Try telling that to Hiroshi Tendo and Daisuke Saotome. Both eight year olds were in the Tendo dojo staring each other down waiting to pound the other into the ground. "It's been awhile Roshi," Daisuke growled.

Hiroshi sneered. "I hate stealing other people's lines, Dai, but there's no better way to put it. Because of you Saotome I've seen hell!"

Daisuke tightened his stance. "You've seen hell? Look who I'm living with. Nodoka Saotome. The rumors only scratch the surface of her insanity."

Hiroshi cracked his knuckles. "Try living with the Tendos for a few years. You think Nabiki learned her moneymaking schemes overnight. I haven't had more than one hundred yen to my name in five years! And Akane's temper doesn't differentiate between family and foe either! I've developed a skull a golem would be envious of."

Daisuke pointed towards Hiroshi with his bokken. "At least you haven't been under Nodoka's wing. Try listening to her 'How To Be A Man' lessons daily. I don't know whether to be glad or mad about not being with Ranma during his training trip. That woman is insane."

"So you didn't stop that did you?" Hiroshi asked. "Slacker."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now you're insulting my ability to change current events. If I'm so bad, then why was there a funeral today?"

Hiroshi's mood darkened instantly. "You take that back now," he growled from between his teeth.

Daisuke took up a basic kunjutsu stance. "We're in a dojo. Come and make me."

Instead of replying verbally, Hiroshi quickly closed the distance between him and Daisuke and threw a quick punch to the face. Relying on lessons Genma taught him before he took Ranma on the training journey, Daisuke quickly dodged and started to strike back. Daisuke quickly realized Hiroshi wasn't kidding about that comment with the skull. Hiroshi was absorbing many of Daisuke's attacks and returning them two fold.

The battle was intense but brief. After a few minutes both fighters separated and stared each other down. Daisuke stayed in his fighting stance. "Okay, I take that comment back. Happy?"

"Fuck you Daisuke," Hiroshi said.

Daisuke noticed Hiroshi was fighting back tears. "Maybe we can talk about this like civilized people," he said while dropping out of his fighting stance. "We are, after all, not eight year old children."

Hiroshi slowly relaxed out of his stance and stood there with his head lowered. "I tried Dai." Hiroshi sat down where he was standing before. "I tried to stop her from leaving, begged her not to go. She told me everything was going to be okay and there was no need to worry. Who listens to an eight year old boy anyways?" He asked that last question sarcastically.

Daisuke sat down next to Hiroshi. "I know what you mean. I tried to stop Genma from taking Ranma, but I was only five. Genma keep calling me a sissy and a wimp. Nodoka and Genma struck a deal where I stayed and Ranma went with Genma. Luckily I was able to stop Ranma from hand painting his signature on that seppuku contract, but that was all I was able to do."

Hiroshi nodded. "I hear ya man. Some wish, ey?"

Daisuke chuckled. "I totally agree with you on that."

Hiroshi and Daisuke sat in silence for a few minutes. "So, is Akane really that bad?" Daisuke asked.

Hiroshi shook his head. "No, but she doesn't hold back during spars though. Scary thing is that during a weapons demonstration we went to once she nearly drooled when a kung-fu master did a war hammer demonstration. She was instantly hooked."

Daisuke shook his head. "You know, that explains a lot."

Hiroshi looked at his companion. "So how about Nodoka? Is she that crazy?"

Daisuke lowered his head in depression. "Yes."

Hiroshi blinked once. "Wow."

"I think I could commit her with no problem." Daisuke looked towards the ceiling. "You wouldn't believe what she wants out of Ranma. I truly believe she wanted Genma to give Ranma all those fiancés. More than likely she made Genma commit seppuku due to the crimes and that's it."

"Damn," Hiroshi said simply. "I'm not going to envy your job."

"Look who's talking," Daisuke stated. "Your job just started. Think you can handle it?"

Hiroshi chuckled. "Maybe. Being the youngest really has its disadvantages. You should have said the oldest sibling instead."

Daisuke glared at Hiroshi. "And you had to counter with me being the younger sibling as well." Daisuke softened his glare and smirked. "At least I'm not going on that training trip."

Hiroshi nodded. "True, but what should we do when Ranma gets here? Between what we do know and what we want don't, there's a lot of places we simply have no idea what happened."

Daisuke patted his friend on the back. "Not to worry. Remember, we're here and since it'll be about another six years before Ranma arrives, we should have plenty of time to prepare."

Hiroshi nodded. "Yeah." Hiroshi smirked. "Since our ninth birthday is coming up what do you think you're getting?"

Daisuke's face went beet red. "I overheard Nodoka talking about giving me 'the talk'."

Hiroshi stared at him blankly. "But you're just turning nine."

"You see why I think she should be committed. So how about you?"

"Actually I've been getting into these spirit wards." Hiroshi said while pulling out some homemade wards from his pocket. "Hopefully I can go to one of the local shrines and give me some pointers on how to make them better."

Daisuke raised a curious eyebrow. "Do those actually work?"

Hiroshi shrugged. "Maybe not these, but I will learn how to make better ones. And with the demons Ranma faced in the other timeline, these should help."

"Do you think you'll be able to go to shrines now that Nabiki is picking up the expenses?"

Hiroshi nodded. "I believe so. It's very inexpensive, which will help my case. Now as to how often I'll be able to go is a good question." A light bulb lighted in Hiroshi's mind. "You know, I just though of something. What if Nodoka and you moved here? That way Nodoka can help with the household and we'll be close so that we can make our plans easier."

Daisuke thought that idea over. "It's possible, but I would need to convince her to come. Being eight years old has its disadvantages."

Hiroshi nodded. "The best way to convince her to come is to show her how bad things are here first. Once she sees that evidence it shouldn't be too hard to convince her to move here."

Daisuke looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder Roshi, hypothetically, would Genma turn tail when he gets whiff of the fact that Nodoka is staying here? That would set us back in a huge way."

Hiroshi nodded. "I agree. That would be cause for alarm. With the seppuku contract hanging over him Genma might run off even with the Tendo agreement." Hiroshi hugged his knees to his chest. "I hate to say it, but it might be best if Nodoka didn't come here then."

Daisuke looked at Hiroshi with a sad look. "You know what that means, right?"

Hiroshi nodded. "I'll try to help my sisters, but how much can I do?"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Your sisters? You consider them family?"

Hiroshi smirked. "I know it's strange that even though I was born physically into this family that mentally I am way older, but nothing can change the experiences I've had with them. They're so much different than how we knew them in the other timeline. I may be only growing up physically here, but I've grown close to them. I don't want any harm to come to them, even if that means I have to get hurt in the process."

Daisuke chuckled slightly. "I would like to say I can relate, but the truth is I can't. Ranma and me really didn't spend large amounts of time together. Genma constantly trained Ranma while only teaching me some basics. It was apparent from day one who was going to inherit the Saotome School of Anything Goes. I ended up spending most of my time with Nodoka."

"And yet you don't feel a bond with her?" Hiroshi asked curiously.

Daisuke shook his head. "Now really. Every time I see her I see either the crazy woman she is now or the bitter woman she was in the other time line. I never really considered her family in any way. It may seem a bit cold of me, but what else can I say? Both Genma and Nodoka are poor excuses for parents, and I've seen first hand the stupidity of the two. If it wasn't for Ranma, I would easily say they are classic examples of people who should not reproduce under any circumstances."

Hiroshi chuckled. "And here I was saying I've seen hell. You got it bad."

Daisuke glared at Hiroshi. "And who wished me to be a part of that family?"

Hiroshi put his hands up in a defensive position. "Hey man, remember you were the first to spit out a wish."

Daisuke nodded. "True. That reminds me, have you seen Urd at all? I haven't seen not even a trace of her since being born again."

Hiroshi shook his head. "No I haven't and for some reason that worries me. I get the strange feeling something screwed up during our wishes."

Daisuke smirked. "I knew we hung around Ranma too long. His luck with magic rubbed off on us."

"There you two are." Daisuke and Hiroshi looked up to see Nodoka Saotome opening the dojo door. "Everyone's been looking for you two. It's almost time for dinner. Please wash up."

Daisuke stood up. "Yes mother." A thought struck Daisuke. "Mother, can I spend the night here with Hiroshi?"

Nodoka smiled. "If it is alright with Hiroshi's father, then yes you can stay."

Daisuke smiled and bowed. "Thank you mother." Daisuke ran into the house followed by Hiroshi.

Nodoka watched the two run off. "And here I was thinking Daisuke was going to have trouble making friends."

123454321

Daisuke and Hiroshi laid on the futons Soun provided. "Dai," Hiroshi said while staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"What if we fail? What if Ranma doesn't get a better ending, or gets a worse one?"

"It's hard to get worse than he got Roshi," Daisuke replied. "Besides, with us two working the reins, things will work out for the best."

"So what do you think Ranma's doing now?" Hiroshi asked.

Daisuke thought about it for a few moments. "Well… he's already learned the Neko-ken and if I remember correctly he should have met Ukyo already." Hiroshi started to laugh. "What's funny?"

"You know many of the promises Gena's going to make are going to include you as well, right?"

Daisuke paled. "Shit, you're right. Not good."

Hiroshi smirked. "Well, as you said we have six years to plan. We'll think of something."

Daisuke groaned. "I know I said I would love to be in Ranma's shoes before, but I didn't mean it."

123454321

Six years later…

Hiroshi answered the ringing phone. "Tendo residence."

"Hey Roshi."

Hiroshi smiled. "Dai, how's it going?"

"Tomorrow's the day."

Hiroshi nodded. "Yep. Planning on coming over?"

"Not immediately. I'm talking with Nodoka about coming over this weekend for a visit. That will get everything going on my end. How about you? Everything set?"

Hiroshi sighed. "Yeah, but not how I wanted it to be."

"You can only help them so much Roshi."

"Yeah, but you should see it Dai. It's almost like nothing's changed. Probably the only difference is that Nabiki trusts me enough to be open around me. Except for that no change at all."

"Roshi, I have a question. Have you ever felt that maybe there's an outside influence on all this?"

Hiroshi nodded. "I would have said no years ago, but now I am not so sure. It can't be coincidence that the pieces are falling in the same place as before. Something's pulling strings around here and whatever it is I bet you it's responsible for the tragedy. What made you think of this anyways?"

"Using the few spare moments I have to myself I watched this movie where the main hero was being led around by beings using things like mistruths and misdirection. That made me realize something. With everything that happened then, you think someone was manipulating the play from behind the scenes?"

Hiroshi nodded. "I agree. Now here's the billion yen question. Who's doing it and why?"

"Of course this could be paranoia tricking us."

Hiroshi shook his head. "You forget. We're in this now neck deep, and you know how chaos surrounds Ranma. Paranoia is only a figment of our imagination, disguising the danger that's lurking behind us."

"You've been hanging around those priests way too long Roshi."

Hiroshi chuckled. "Maybe, but it sounded cool, didn't it?"

"A little. So how are you going to handle Ranma's arrival?"

Hiroshi smirked. "Oh I have a few ideas floating around the endless abyss known as my mind. I'm sure I can fish one out to use during our destined meeting."

"That's it, I forbid you from going to those shrines ever again. You're sounding like a loon, and I am already constantly dealing with one as is."

Hiroshi chuckled. "You seem stressed Dai. Didn't your mother teach you some form of stress relief by now?"

"If I could reach your neck through this phone and strangle you I would."

"Ah but the impatient man resorts to violence first. The calm and wise reflect upon their knowledge and procure a peaceful solution to their troubles."

"I am so going to make you pay for this Roshi."

Hiroshi heard Daisuke hanging up the phone. "So much stress in one so young. Not very healthy for his body, mind, or soul." Hiroshi chuckled. "God I love irritating people with this speech. If it weren't the fact we all know Tatewaki's crazy I swear he was doing the same thing."

A/N: I officially declare this fic a full-fledged work of art and one that I will try to regularly update. I like the story idea too much to just update it every now and then.

Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, you know how to send them. Until next time, Peace!


	3. Chapter Two

Reincarnated Brothers

A Ranma ½ Oh My Goddess Crossover

Chapter 2: Here's Urd and Ranma

A/N: For future reference, I'm not weird, everyone else is )

123454321

The next day, Hiroshi was practicing some katas in the backyard early in the morning. Today was going to be a busy day and he didn't want to be too tired to try to direct the chaos, so he was doing some easy katas to wake up and warm up. While in the middle of his fifth kata he came face to face with Urd, which caused him to lose balance and fall on his butt. Urd smiled. "Hello, how's your new life?"

Hiroshi calmly got up, brushed himself off, and walked up to Urd. "Nice for you to drop by. A little late, aren't you?"

Urd smirked. "Something popped up and demanded my attention. But enough of that, now that you've had a year to get acquainted with everything do you think you're up to the challenge?"

Hiroshi looked at her with a hooded stare. "A year?"

Urd looked confused. "That's what I put into the computer. One year before Ranma Saotome arrives to the dojo. Right?"

Hiroshi smiled. "Since we're on the subject I want to tell you thanks for letting me experience being in a baby's body with an adult mind. It was the most interesting experience I have ever had. Really put my life into perspective."

Urd looked really confused. "Baby's body? How…"

"Just in case you didn't get the hint, Daisuke and I have been here for the last fifteen years, and we've had more than enough time to get acquainted with our new lives, though Dai wants to give you a piece of his mind for what you've done. He really didn't appreciate it way too much."

Urd sat down cross-legged in mid-air. "Well that wasn't what I was aiming for, not at all." Urd frowned in thought. "I wonder how that happened."

Hiroshi shrugged. "I figure it's being around Ranma too long. Anything dealing with magic around him screwed up one way or another. I do suggest talking with Dai though. He's very tense right now and him yelling at you seems to be a good way to relieve him of a large amount of stress, but that's only my opinion."

Urd gave Hiroshi a raised eyebrow. "You're acting rather odd, not like you were before."

Hiroshi smiled. "But that's the beauty of it. I figure having a level head will give me an advantage when dealing with the coming chaos that surrounds Ranma. Having a clear mind will increase our chance of making it out of the fog intact, and I for one want to make sure our fifteen years spent in bodies younger than our minds wasn't totally wasted."

Urd gave Hiroshi a hooded stare. "Have you been talking with anyone named Loki lately?"

Hiroshi looked intrigued. "Who's Loki? Anyone I should meet?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if you want to leave your mind intact," Urd replied. "I'm going to have a quick chat with Daisuke. Since you're aware of Ranma's arrival today I'm sure you're set to go. Good luck." With that she teleported away.

Hiroshi smirked. "And I even annoy goddesses. I'm good."

123454321

Daisuke looked at Urd, who just teleported in, with a piercing glare. "So now you show up."

Urd smiled nervously. "Yeah, I just heard from Hiroshi that something goofed. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?" Daisuke asked. "Inconvenience? Is that what you call my situation? Is that what you call sending me into a baby's body and making me relive my life with a psycho mother and a run away father? Because if that's the case then I would love to see what you would call a fuck up!"

Urd scratched the back of her head. "Well I can see you're a bit upset."

"Upset?" Daisuke asked heatedly. "Upset I am not. Pissed off at you is a bit more accurate. You want to know how frustrating it was growing up again? You want to know how it feels like to have the mind of an adult while stuck in a three year's old body? I saw things I know I should of enjoyed but my hormones were not there. You know how much I prayed that puberty would strike me early so that I could get that feeling again? You want to know how confused I was when Nodoka breast-fed me? That kind of confusion you can't get anywhere else lady, and I blame you for it. I'm scarred for life because of you!"

Urd stared blankly at Daisuke. "I… see… maybe I should come back later." With that she teleported away.

Daisuke growled. "Get back here! I haven't told you about when Nodoka had me bathe with her yet!"

123454321

Urd reappeared in front of Hiroshi as he was finishing up his katas for the morning. "Your friend has issues," she said after he was done. "I don't want to know what goes through his head."

Hiroshi wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel. "Don't mind him too much. He doesn't see things the way I do."

Urd gave him a hooded stare. "That's one way of putting it."

Hiroshi smiled. "Besides, they say genius and insanity are easily mistaken for each other."

"He's not insane, just twisted," Urd countered. "He has plenty of issues concerning his new mother that needs to be worked out."

Hiroshi smiled. "How Freudian his situation is. Makes me wonder how correct that loon really was, but no matter. Do you have anything else to add to our venture, or are you just here for damage control?"

Urd shook her head. "Just a basic check-up. I need to go check a few things and I will return a little later." 'Like how you two got messed up in the head for one,' she silently added. 'I swear someone replaced you two for defective clones.' She left to go back to Asguard to do some research.

Hiroshi smiled. "I love my new life. Now to make some last minute preps for Ranma."

123454321

Urd went up to her console in Asguard where Skuld was working on the wiring. "What are you doing squirt?" Urd asked.

Skuld looked up from her work. "Don't call me squirt, Urd, and I'm fixing the damage some bugs caused to your equipment. They did a number on this."

Urd looked over Skuld's shoulder. "You know, that would explain a couple of things."

Skuld looked at her sister. "Like what?"

"Well, you know that Saotome case I picked up?" Skuld nodded. "Well I tried to send two of his closest friends back a few years to try to fix things, but instead of sending them back a few years, they ended up being reincarnated with their old memories intact."

Skuld was shocked. "No way!"

Urd deadpanned. "And that's not the worst of it. I swear something happened to them while they grew up again. One has major issues concerning his mother and the other I don't know what's up with him."

Skuld smiled. "I knew it. You get put in charge of a major case and you blow it. That was so predictable."

Urd glared at Skuld. "You fail to realize the implications this has."

Skuld gave Urd a cocky grin. "Oh, and like what?"

Urd crossed her arms. "When the higher ups find out that this mess started with some system bugs chewing on some wires, which you're in charge of preventing, what are they going to say?"

Skuld went from cocky to worried in heartbeats. "Oh… no…"

Urd gave her own cocky smirk. "So, now that you are aware of our situation, what are you going to do?"

Skuld went back to work on Urd's console. "First I need to fix this, then we need to try to fix whatever happened back on Midguard. We have to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Urd smiled. "That's what I thought."

123454321

Hiroshi was studying in his room and was feeling quite bored. Everything he was 'learning' in school right now he knew like the back of his hand. He had to 'study' for appearances, and it was during these time he usually went over his studies from various temples and shrines he's visited over the years. He also loved to study basic psychology and rhetoric to help tweak his skills with speech (his favorite hobby). Right now though he was waiting for Ranma's arrival. He didn't know exactly what happened in the other timeline during this meeting, but he heard that somehow the engagement was pushed onto Akane. That was the main thing to change. The engagement between Ranma and Akane was a total mess and should be avoided.

Speaking of which he could hear Soun calling for his youngest sister. He opened the door to his room to find Soun coming out of Akane's room. "Why are you looking for Akane dad?"

Soun smiled. "We're having a family meeting. Something important has come up and it involves everyone."

Hiroshi immediately figured this was about Ranma's coming. Hiroshi hasn't seen Soun this energized about anything since his mother died. Unlike Daisuke, Hiroshi had no issues with his mother (Hiroshi believes this is due to him being bottle-fed instead of breast-fed, so the battle between bottle-feeding and breast-feeding continues). Hiroshi put up a fake smile. "I'll be down in a minute." Hiroshi, however, did have issues with Soun, but this was common amongst the Tendo children except for Akane. Soun lost his status as father of the house long ago even if he didn't know it.

Quickly making his way down to the dining room Hiroshi spotted his sisters sitting down. "Anyone know what this is about?" Hiroshi asked.

Nabiki shook her head. "Not a clue. Father didn't say anything except we're having a meeting." She was dressed in some shorts and a dark tank top.

"I hope nothing bad has happened," Kasumi said worriedly. "Father is very energetic today." She had on one of her casual dresses.

Akane crossed her arms. "Whatever it is I hope it has nothing to do with boys." She was still in her gi fresh from a workout.

Hiroshi sighed as he sat down. Truth be told when he first heard of Kuno's proclamation during the other timeline about dating Akane only by beating her was weird to him, but now it just outright angered him. He has tried several times to get both Kunos put into the mental hospital but their influence gets them out quickly. Kuno has asked him several times why would Hiroshi deny his sister to him and every time Hiroshi answered that he didn't like Kuno at all and that he would rather be castrated than to be related to any Kuno. Kuno continues to try to force himself upon Akane though Hiroshi has developed some ways to get him to temporarily stop. This didn't stop Akane's disliking of the male population though. "Sister, not all males think with their lower brains."

Akane crossed her arms. "And why are you defending perverts? Did you do something today that I should know about?"

Hiroshi shook his head. "You know me better than that."

"That's why I'm asking," Akane countered.

"I see everyone's here," Soun said while entering the room. Soun quickly sat down. "I have good news my daughters. One of you will have a fiancé soon."

All four Tendo children shouted, "FIANCE?"

Soun nodded. "Yes. He is the son of a good friend of mine. He recently completed a training trip in China."

"Oh China!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"And why is he engaged to one of my sisters?" Hiroshi asked.

"My friend and I made a pledge to join our schools before any of you were born. It is in spirit of this pledge will one of you will marry his son," Soun said with tears in his eyes.

"How old is he?" Kasumi asked. "Younger men bore me."

"What is he like?" Nabiki asked a bit excited.

"I don't know," Soun replied.

"You don't know how old he is or how he's like?" Hiroshi asked. "Which is it?"

"Both. I never met him." Soun said with a straight face.

The three Tendo girls stared at their father a bit dumbfounded while Hiroshi cracked his knuckles. "Oh I am going to have so much fun today," Hiroshi said with an evil smile. It wasn't the fact that Soun made this deal that angered Hiroshi since he knew that Ranma was the one Soun was talking about. It was the fact that Soun didn't know anything about his prospective son-in-law that pissed him off. Why bother following through with the deal if you didn't know who was about to join the family?

Before Hiroshi could begin the much called for beating pounding was heard from the front door. "That must be them," Soun said while getting up to open the front door. Nabiki followed suit. Hiroshi rubbed his temples. He knew Nabiki wanted a way out of this family for a while and Hiroshi guess she saw this as a free ticket.

He didn't expect to see both Soun and Nabiki run away from the front door. He was momentarily shocked to see a panda carrying a person like a piece of luggage over its shoulder. "Leggo you old fool, you're scaring them spitless," the person on the panda's shoulder yelled.

Hrioshi immediately guessed that Ranma and his father Genma had run into some cold water on the way over and now were in their cursed forms. "I take it this is your friend?" Hiroshi asked Soun teasingly.

Soun started to shake his head fast and repeatedly. "So wild pandas come in here all the time?" Akane yelled angrily.

Hiroshi decided to have a bit of fun at the panda's expense and walked up to the panda. "Nah, it's not wild. It's too plump and fat to be wild. Most likely someone feeds it and lets it lay around." Hiroshi poked at the panda. "Besides, wild pandas are native to China which is across the ocean from here. I doubt this thing could swim at all." Hiroshi reached up and pinched the panda's cheek. "I bet you this girl's harmless, aren't you Miss Fluffy Wuffy."

The rest of the Tendos looked at Hiroshi like he was insane. The panda stared wide-eyed at him looking very confused. The person on the panda's shoulder started laughing. "Miss Fluffy Wuffy," she said between laughs.

The panda figured out it was being made fun off and growled. Hiroshi flicked the panda's nose. "Bad Miss Fluffy Wuffy. Don't make me call animal control on you."

The laughing from the panda' shoulder got louder. The panda dropped its package and took up a fighting stance trying to look intimidating. Hiroshi ignored the panda and went to the person the panda dropped who was still laughing. "Are you okay? Is the panda rabid?"

The girl stood up. "No he's not," she said after regain her composure. "He's just my pops, that's all."

Hiroshi looked a bit confused. "That thing's a male? I thought was a girl." Hiroshi gave a bow. "Hello, I'm Tendo Hiroshi of the Tendo School of Anything Goes. Pleased to meet you."

The girl bowed back. "I'm Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes. Sorry about this."

The panda growled not liking that he was ignored. Hiroshi turned towards the panda. "Sorry, no animals allowed in the house. You'll have to stay in the backyard." Hiroshi turned towards Ranma. "Please make yourself comfortable. Is there anything you would like?"

Ranma smiled. "Some hot water would be nice."

Before Hiroshi could reply Soun ran up to Ranma and hugged her "Ranma, you…" Soun figured out something was wrong and stepped back. He noticed that the boy he was waiting for was actually a girl.

Hiroshi shrugged. "You'll have to forgive my father. He's a bit slow. Let's get you some hot water real quick and a quick snack. You must be hungry." The panda looked excited about the prospect of food. Hiroshi turned towards the panda. "You will stay in the backyard and we'll try to get you some bamboo, but it may be a while. We weren't expecting foreign animals today."

Ranma giggled and went towards the dining room. Hiroshi quickly stepped into the kitchen where he had a thermos with some hot water waiting and a got out a plate of fruit. He went out into the dining room where he saw Nabiki poking at Ranma's assets. "I didn't know you swung that way sis. Something I need to know?" Hiroshi asked.

Nabiki blanched and scooted back a few feet. Akane glared at her bother. "Pervert."

Hiroshi decided to ignore that comment and gave Ranma the thermos of water and the plate of fruit. "Here you go."

Ranma took the thermos and poured it over himself. The three Tendo girls and Soun were shocked to see Ranma change into a young man. "Um… I know this may be a bit weird but I can explain."

Nabiki recovered first. "Please do."

After explaining the events that happened in Jusenkyo Ranma finished his food. "And that's all. I change into a girl when hit with cold water and I change back to a guy when hit with warm water."

Hiroshi looked intrigued. "Amazing. I've read some stuff about cursed springs but didn't think they were true."

"And I take it he's your father," Nabiki said while pointing towards the panda in the backyard.

Ranma nodded. "Yep. He's a pain mostly but he's all I got."

Kasumi looked confused. "But what about your mother and brother?"

Hiroshi winced. He didn't think any of his sisters would know the connection between Daisuke and Ranma.

Ranma looked confused. "My mother and my brother? They're alive? Pops always said they were dead."

Hiroshi's mood darkened. "Oh really? I know your brother quite well."

"How do we know your friend and his brother are the same person?" Nabiki asked.

Hiroshi smiled. "Dai always talked about his brother who went on a training trip with his brother. You said your school is the Saotome School of Anything Goes, right?" Ranma nodded. "That's what Dai said his bother was being trained in. Case closed."

"Oh," Nabiki replied.

Kasumi stood up. "I'm going to call Auntie Nodoka and tell her you're here."

Hiroshi noticed that the panda was extremely nervous. 'Shit, he just might bolt at any moment with Ranma.' He also saw the panda pick-up a metal pipe most likely to hit Ranma with before running off. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the panda and knocked him out cold. 'Well that was unexpected.' "Anyone up for Panda BBQ?"

Ranma smiled since he saw his father getting hit with lightning. "Serves him right."

Hiroshi smiled. So far everything was going decent. He just hoped everything went this well as the day wore on.

A/N: I'm also working on my other stories but I'm still overcoming a small case of writer's block. Hate it I do.

Questions, comments, concerns, complaints send them over. Love feedback.

Until Next time, Peace!


	4. Chapter Three

Reincarnated Brothers

A Ranma ½ Oh My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Three: Revelations and Negotiations

A/N: Quite a bit of feedback this fic has. Appreciate it I do.

On another note, this chapter could have easily been way darker, but I stopped that line of thought before it got too far and lightened it up. Still a bit of drama but with humor.

123454321

The Tendos and Ranma were having idle chitchat waiting for Saotome-san and Daisuki to arrive. Soun had brought up the fiancé topic once but it was put to the side until Saotome-san to arrive since they all agreed that she would want a say in it. A little less than two hours after Kasumi had called the Saotome residence a knock was heard from the front door. Hiroshi quickly got up and answered it. Upon opening the front door he saw both his time-traveling friend and his new mother. Hiroshi bowed. "Hello Saotome-san. Welcome to my home."

Daisuke grinned. "Hey Roshi."

Nodoka smiled and bowed back. "Hello Hiroshi. I heard my eldest son and my husband were here."

Hiroshi nodded. "Yes Saotome-san, they are here. Would you like to come in?"

After quickly taking off their outdoor shoes both Saotomes followed Hiroshi into the living room where Ranma was watching a movie with the Tendo girls. Nodoka ran up to her son and gave him an affectionate hug. "Ranma, my son. I missed you so much."

Ranma looked slightly confused. "Mom?" Nodoka smiled and nodded. Ranma returned the hug. "Mom!"

After staying in the hug for over a minute Nodoka looked over her son. "Look at you. You look so handsome, so manly."

Ranma blushed from being examined. "Mom…"

Daisuke walked up besides his bother. "Well, well, long time no see."

Ranma looked over to his younger brother. "Dai? Is that you?"

Daisuke chuckled. "I see you remember me. That's good to hear."

Ranma frowned. "Pops always said you two were dead, but wouldn't tell me how you died."

Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "Oh, did he? I will ask him why he told you that. Speaking of my husband, where is he?"

Ranma pointed towards the backyard. "He's outside. He got hit by a bolt of lightning and is taking a nap."

Nodoka nodded slightly and walked towards the porch. She returned moments later. "I only see a panda outside. Where is my husband?"

Ranma smirked. "That is pops. Let me explain."

Hiroshi handed Ranma a glass of cold water and a glass of warm water. "Pops and I got a curse a few weeks ago." Ranma poured the cold water over himself. Nodoka's eyes went wide when she saw Ranma change into a girl. "When hit with cold water our curse activates." Ranma poured the warm water to change back to a man. "When we are hit with warm water we change back to our normal selves."

Daisuke proceeded to pound his head into a wall while Nodoka shakily sat down. "Wh-Where did you get…"

Ranma lowered his head slightly. "In China. There are a group of springs called Jusenkyo. Whoever falls into the springs gets a curse based on the spring they fell into. I fell into Spring of Drowned Girl and pops fell into Spring of Drowned Panda."

"I… see…" Nodoka got up from her seat on the couch and wordlessly went into the kitchen.

Hiroshi took this time to walk up to his friend who was still banging his head against the wall. "May I ask why you are giving yourself a migraine?"

Daisuke pulled his hair. "I'm having dirty thoughts about Ranma. It's just not right."

Hiroshi looked slightly confused. "So you headbutt an innocent wall? Roshi, this may sound strange given your situation and all, but you need to get laid. Bad."

Daisuke leveled a glare that promised pain. "I suggest you think before giving me advice like that again."

A loud "GENMA!" was heard throughout the house.

Hiroshi smirked. "I guess she found him. Let's go watch."

The two found Genma on his knees before his visibly angry wife. "No-No-Nodoka. Hi."

Nodoka leveled a glare much like the glare Daisuke had just given Hiroshi. "You failed Genma. You swore you would turn Ranma into a man amongst men, but I can clearly see you failed. You know the price for failure. You and Ranma will both commit seppuku as per our agreement."

Hiroshi saw Ranma getting depressed after Nodoka's statement. "Saotome-san, I know it must be a shock to see your son like this, but isn't this a little unreasonable?" 'I thought only Genma signed that agreement. Why is she dragging Ranma into this? And why is she reacting like this? I didn't hear anything about her doing this last time.'

Nodoka leveled a questioning look at Hiroshi. "Unreasonable? Why do you say that?"

Hiroshi walked up next to Ranma and patted him on the shoulder. "I admit that seeing his curse could be considered unmanly at first, but you fail to see the benefits."

Ranma gave Hiroshi a curious look. "Benefits? What benefits?"

Nodoka gave her full attention to Hiroshi. "And what benefits would that curse have? My son's a woman half the time."

Hiroshi smiled. "But that's the benefit. What better way to learn how to please a woman than experimentation? And who better to experiment on than yourself? Ranma can learn more about how the woman's body works than any man alive." 'Lots of lonely nights finally pay off.'

Nodoka thought about that line of thought for a minute. "I see your point. I must admit I may have been wrong about the curse."

"Um, I have a question," Ranma interjected a bit softly. "What are you talking about?"

Hioshi turned towards Ranma. "We're talking about your ability to learn how to please a woman, Ranma."

"Perverts!" Hiroshi turned towards the door to see the rest of the Tendo standing there watching the scene. Akane was quite angry at the moment and had shouted that last outburst.

'Deal with sis later. First save Ranma.' "Understand Ranma?" Hiroshi asked politely.

"What do you mean please a woman?" Ranma asked confused.

Hiroshi was becoming quite worried. "Does the birds and the bees ring a bell?" 'Please say yes. Please say yes.'

"What do animals have to do with this? Are they a part of some technique?" Ranma asked innocently.

"Ranma, did your father tell you anything about sexual intercourse?" Nodoka asked.

Ranma gave his mother a blank expression. "What's that?"

No one said a word for a minute. Daisuke was the one who broke the silence. "You mean to tell me I was hammered with that topic day after day for most of my life and yet he doesn't even know what it is?" Daisuke looked towards the heavens. "Why god, why do you curse me like this?" he shouted loudly. "What did I do?"

Hiroshi quickly went inside and got some aspirin to stop the oncoming headache. 'Shit, I didn't plan this, though it would explain a lot.'

Nodoka looked at her precious son with a blank look. "Excuse me, your father and I need to have a long talk."

The rest of the Tendos looked at Ranma with blank stares. None of them could think of anything to say.

123454321

An hour later everyone was assembled inside the dojo. Hiroshi and Daisuke were the last to arrive. Hiroshi had to convince Daisuke that pounding your head against concrete was not the way to vent out frustration.

Genma was basically a heap of flesh in the corner tied up in chains. Soun and his three daughters were sitting across from Nodoka and Ranma. Kasumi, being the good hostess, had gotten everyone tea and some snacks. When the two time-traveling friends entered Nodoka smiled. "I see everyone is finally here. Please take your seats." Dai sat next to Ranma and Hiroshi sat next to his sisters. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin. It is obvious that my husband has failed in Ranma's upbringing. The fact that he doesn't know the most important thing about being a man proves it."

Ranma looked a bit confused while the rest of the group glared at Genma. "The blame in this matter rests solely on Genma's hands," Nodoka added.

Both Hiroshi and Daisuke sighed a sigh of relief. That was very good news to them.

"There is also the matter of the pledge between our two families to unite the schools," Nodoka continued. "Ranma is the only practitioner of our branch."

"Myself and Akane are the only active practitioners of our branch." Hiroshi stated. "Nabiki and Kasumi know the basics as well."

"Then it is settled," Soun said with a smile. "Ranma will marry Akane."

"WHAT!" Ranma and Akane both shouted.

Hiroshi glared at Soun. "Quiet father, no one asked for your input."

Soun gave his son the Demon Head technique. "Don't talk to me that way!"

"Dai, may I borrow this?" Hiroshi asked while taking Daisuke's bokken. Hiroshi destroyed the demon head illusion with a single stroke. "Quiet fool, the adults are talking." Hiroshi handed Dai back his bokken while Soun sat in shock about his infamous technique not working.

"It is not polite to talk to your elders that way," Nodoka stated.

"Age does not measure maturity," Hiroshi countered. "Now about the agreement, I will not just blindly hand over one of my sisters like a piece of meat."

"When did you start making decisions?" Akane yelled. "I'm older than you by a year!"

"And yet what I said earlier still applies, sister," Hiroshi said calmly. "Besides, I still beat you every spar, and father has stopped practicing years ago, so I, unless anyone wants to argue the point, am the defacto Master of the Tendo branch. And if you will be a bit patient you will see that I am not making any decisions."

Akane looked confused. "But you just said…"

"Let him talk sis," Nabiki said. "Knowing him, he has a plan already made in his mind."

Hiroshi smirked. "Becoming easy to read I am. Now as I was about to say before I was interrupted, no one is marrying anyone yet."

"You don't consider my son manly enough for your sisters?" Nodoka asked with a questioning look.

"I am not saying that Saotome-san. What I am saying is that marrying now, if even possible, would not be wise. It's not about manliness, it's about compatibility. We have no idea how compatible Ranma is to my sisters."

"That doesn't matter," Genma stated from next to Nodoka. "All she needs to do is produce an heir and raise the kids."

Hiroshi didn't know whether to be confused or angry. The comment made him pissed off but Genma's recovery and escape astounded him.

Dai had a better idea then sitting there confused. He hit Genma on the bony part of the nose between the eyes with his bokken. "Shut up you fool. The adults are talking here." Genma was on the ground clutching his face. Hiroshi was a bit shocked on how Dai was able to hit Genma on target while reaching over two other people.

"Son, don't hit your father like that." Nodoka took Dai's bokken and hit Genma in the armpit region between two ribs. "Hit him like that. It hurts more." Genma was clutching both his face and his side.

Daisuke nodded. "I see. Thanks mom."

"Back to the matter at hand," Hiroshi started, "I propose a solution. Let Ranma stay here for a while and get to know my sisters. After a year we will have another meeting. If any of my sisters are interested in perusing a relationship with Ranma and Ranma agrees, let them. If Ranma doesn't want a relationship with my sisters or if none of my sisters want a relationship with Ranma then we will agree to extend the agreement to the next generation."

Nabiki smirked. 'Solid plan bro. Gives us an out if anything goes wrong plus appeases the honor for both families.'

Nodoka took a sip of her tea. "Unacceptable. I demand Ranma immediately marry one of your sisters today."

"What!" Ranma and the three Tendo sisters shouted.

Hiroshi fought the urge to rub his temples. "May I ask why you feel that way?"

"It is too slow," Nodoka stated. "I want grandchildren now, not later."

"You do realize that Ranma can not marry until he is eighteen, correct?" Hiroshi asked Nodoka.

Nodoka looked a bit shocked. "He can't?"

"The law states that, even with parents permission, males can not marry until they are eighteen." Hiroshi took a sip from his cup. "The way I proposed will place Ranma a little under eighteen when we meet again and just about old enough to legally marry."

Nodoka took a long sip from her cup. "I see. Then this is how we will proceed. My son will choose one of your sisters. Officially they will be fiancés but they will act like a married couple. Once my son turns eighteen they will wed."

'Damn Roshi, think. How do I get her to ease off?' "Are you proposing to have a child out of wedlock? Do you know what trouble that can cause for both of our families?"

"While it may be improper, I deem it acceptable," Nodoka stated.

'She really wants that grandkid,' Hiroshi thought worriedly. 'This could get ugly.'

"Son, you shouldn't worry," Soun stated. "It is for family honor."

Hiroshi took Dai's bokken and hit Soun over the head with it. "Quiet old man, you're not helping. Besides, family honor is the only reason I'm even trying to make this work." Hiroshi gave Dai his bokken back. "Saotome-san, Nabiki and Akane are both still in high school and Kasumi will be attending college next year. I do not want to see my sister's education hampered because of this."

"Women do not need to go to school. They need to stay at home taking care of the house," Genma stated.

Using his mother's advice Dai hit Genma in both armpit regions between ribs. "You have no say in anything old man."

"It would only be a temporary absence from their schools," Nodoka countered. "With support from all of us I am sure any material missed can be made up while at home."

'Makes me wonder how accurate Dai was about Nodoka being crazy. She may be single-minded, but not insane.' "Saotome-san, jumping into a relationship of this magnitude this quickly is extremely difficult, especially since Ranma needs some education in certain areas." Hiroshi was scraping at the bottom of his idea barrel, hoping for a miracle.

Ranma leaned over to Dai. "What education are they talking about?" Dai pounded his head onto the table in frustration.

"Son, please refrain from doing that again, you don't want to scar your face. As to Ranma's education, I'm sure some experimentation will teach him what he is lacking."

Hiroshi was running out of ideas so he turned towards his sisters. Nabiki cleared her throat. "Saotome-san, how about a compromise? Let Ranma stay here for six months then meet again."

"I'm sorry, but that is still unacceptable."

"Three months?" Hiroshi interjected. "How about that?"

"It must happen immediately, I will accept no other options." Nodoka's stance was firm and unwavering.

Nabiki rubbed her temples. "Saotome-san, you must understand this morning we didn't know we were gaining a fiancé. Now you want someone we just met to be for all intensive purposes our husband. It is asking a lot."

"She is right Saotome-san," Hiroshi continued. "There is much to consider. Expenses being one of many key issues here."

"Money is not a issue," Nodoka countered. "I will provide with what is needed. I have enough."

'It's like talking with a brick wall. She isn't budging at all,' Hiroshi thought worriedly.

"I do not see any reason to have this discussion," Soun stated after getting up from the floor. "It has already been decided for Ranma and Akane to marry."

"And who asked you?" Hiroshi asked Soun. "You haven't done much of shit for us since mom died. Nabiki's been taking care of the bills while me and Kasumi have been taking care of the house. You have been no better than a houseguest for years. You gave up your right to decide anything for us a long time ago Soun. Now shut up and stay out of this."

Soun sat there in shock. "But… but…"

"If you're going to start crying, do so outside. The lawn needs watering anyways. It'll be the most useful thing you've done in a long time." Hiroshi took a sip of his tea to calm himself down. "Saotome-san, can you at least give us a week? Ranma needs to be registered into the school system. That will also give Ranma some time to get to know my sisters to make a more informed decision."

Nodoka took a long sip from her teacup to gather her thoughts. "One week?"

'Finally, a break.' Hiroshi nodded. "One week."

Nodoka sat there with her eyes closed thinking. "I will allow that. Ranma will live here for one week to register for school and to acquaint himself with the girls. This day next week we will meet again to discuss wedding plans."

Hiroshi stood up. "Agreed. It has been a pleasure." 'Stubborn old maid.'

Nodoka rose as well. "Thank you for your hospitality. Now I must take my husband home. We haven't discussed his decision to come here instead of home like he was supposed to."

Hiroshi slightly smirked. "But of course. Please take your time."

123454321

Later that night all four Tendo children and Ranma were in the dojo. Akane was livid. "Who told you that you could make our decisions for us?"

"Would you rather be married now sis, because that's what Soun wanted, remember?" Hiroshi asked. Akane deflated a little but was still angry. He sighed. "I know things didn't work out like I wanted, but you all were there. She didn't give an inch."

"You shouldn't refer to father like that," Kasumi stated. "It is not polite."

"Polite, no. Deserving, in my opinion, yes." Hiroshi looked up towards the ceiling. "If anyone here has anything to say, now's the time."

"I am not marrying that pervert!" Akane yelled while pointing towards Ranma.

"And how is he a pervert?" Nabiki asked. "He doesn't even know what sex is, mind you."

"Sex?" Ranma said a bit confused.

"He's acting," Akane said angrily. "There's no way a boy doesn't know about that. I mean look at his mother."

"Who he hasn't seen in ten years," Nabiki countered. "And his father, judging from his actions we saw today, is a moron, so it is believable. Mind boggling, yes, but believable."

"My old man kept saying if it didn't have to do with the arts than only weak girls learned it," Ranma said a bit softly.

"That is not true," Hiroshi stated. "That just shows how stupid your father really is." Hiroshi thought about that for a minute. "On many levels actually. How does he expect you to produce an heir without knowing how?"

"What are we going to do about the pledge?" Kasumi asked. "Our honor is at stake."

"That's why we're here," Hiroshi replied. "We will decide this as a group. Any suggestions?"

"Can we just ignore this whole thing?" Akane asked.

"Unlikely," Nabiki replied. "If Saotome-san's actions today was any indicator, than there is no way we can just forget about this whole thing. We can not predict what she might do if we tried."

"Besides," Hiroshi added, "I don't want to put Ranma into any binds. She might see our refusal to go with this agreement as us saying Ranma isn't 'manly' enough and she might do something rash."

"I don't want you all to suffer because of me," Ranma said dejectedly.

Hiroshi placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Don't even think that. This is not your fault."

"He's right," Nabiki said. "This is all your mother's doing. She wants a grandchild so badly she doesn't care who suffers. Our budget is tight as is, there is no way we can support another mouth to feed even with father's income."

Ranma looked slightly confused. "Income?"

"I may have said some things heatedly that I shouldn't have," Hiroshi stated, "Soun does have a job with the local government. Beyond that, however, he's useless." Hiroshi growled. "It angers me that he decides to hand off Akane like that and expect us to follow him blindly like it was expected."

"We'll have to keep an eye on him," Nabiki stated. "He may try something we'll regret."

"We should decide who goes with the agreement for now," Kasumi interjected. "Why not work with Saotome-san for now and try to get her to loosen up at our next meeting."

Hiroshi smirked. "That sounds like a plan. Anyone else have anything to add or change?"

Akane crossed her arms. "I am not marrying that pervert."

"So you have already said," Nabiki said while shaking her head. "I think that is our best shot for now. If we show we are trying to work with her then we might get some breathing room."

"What do you think Ranma?" Hiroshi asked.

Ranma looked slightly confused. "Me?"

"Well, yeah. You are going to be affected by this as well," Hiroshi stated. "You do get a say in this."

Ranma was caught a bit off-guard. "Well… I don't know. I really haven't been in the same place for long. It would be nice to stay in a house for a change."

"And another downfall of living on the road for ten years," Hiroshi said shaking his head. "Ranma, I'm afraid to ask this, but when was the last time you went to school?"

Ranma thought about that which made Hiroshi worry. "A few years ago, give or take. Before I went to China."

"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked. "How long ago was it?"

Ranma shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't count the days or nothing."

"We definitely need to get you to school," Hiroshi stated. "Okay, let's try this. How many birthdays did you have in China?"

"Birthdays?" Ranma asked. "What are those?" All four Tendo children stared at Ranma. "What?" Ranma asked a bit worriedly. He didn't like this habit everyone was forming about staring at him when he answered questions.

"Ranma, when were you born?" Nabiki asked.

"Born?" Ranma shrugged. "Don't know. Does it matter?"

'I sense a plot against me,' Hiroshi thought bitterly. 'They want me to go insane. And they are trying really hard.'

"You know, we could use the excuse about having to educate Ranma about the basics of life as a way to give us more time," Nabiki stated.

"But we should choose who is going to go through with the agreement to appease Saotome-san," Kasumi added.

"It would also help halt any plans Soun has," Hiroshi added as well. "If someone is already taking the reins, as they say, he won't have much to stand on when he tries one of his plots."

"I'll do it," Nabiki stated.

The other three Tendos looked at Nabiki. "Nabiki, are you sure?" Hiroshi asked.

Nabiki nodded. "Between the three of us I stand the best chance of controlling Saotome-san. Besides, Akane would end up doing something forcing Saotome-san's hand and Kasumi is about to go to college. It would be easier for me to take the agreement."

"I don't want to force you to do anything," Ranma said. "It's not right."

"It pleases me that you care," Nabiki said warmly, "but don't think you're forcing anyone to do anything. You're as much as a victim as we are. Blame our parents."

"Well, I would be lying if I said I had no problem with this," Hiroshi said. "Next week we'll talk with Saotome-san and see if we can adjust the deal." He turned towards Ranma. "Until then, Ranma, we are going to start educating you. I don't want an uneducated jock as a brother-in-law."

A/N: This chapter grew on it's own. As stated earlier, it could have been much darker, and it was until I deleted half of it and restarted. I still put it drama to help move the plot along but also added my own sense of humor to entertain.

Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, give me a buzz.

Until next time, Peace!


	5. Chapter Four

Reincarnated Brothers

A Ranma ½ Oh My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Four: Table Discussions

123454321

Daisuke rubbed his stomach. "Just as good as I remember," he stated satisfactory.

Hiroshi shook his head as he sipped his soda. "I wouldn't say things like that in public," he said warningly, and for good reason. They were at the grand opening for an American style burger stand that in the last timeline they went to often. It was one of their favorite hangout places and they had been waiting patiently for it to open up in this timeline.

Daisuke shrugged. "Why do you think I got us a corner booth? Privacy, that's why."

Hiroshi gave him a skeptical look. "You, thinking ahead? That's a first."

Dai returned the look with a hooded glare. "Hey, I do have a brain, you know."

Hiroshi chuckled. "I though your mother had filled it to the brim with all her manly information she has for you. How do you find room for all your schoolwork in there?"

Dai stopped a passing waitress and ordered a strawberry milkshake. "I would prefer you didn't bring her up while we're here. I'm trying to relax, thank you."

Hiroshi leaned back against the booth seat. "But that's the reason why we're here. This is a strategy meeting."

Dai looked confused. "I thought you came here to get reacquainted with the place like old times."

Hiroshi shrugged. "As they say, kill two birds with one stone." Hiroshi took another sip from his just about empty soda cup. "But let's get serious for a moment. Yesterday didn't go like I planned, and today wasn't that fun either."

Dai sighed. "I take it Ranma's first day at school didn't go well?"

Hiroshi chuckled. "You know, all the times I wished I was back in middle school and now it comes true and I wanted to be back in high school. Irony in its finest." Hiroshi looked up at the ceiling. "But, Nabiki did tell me everything that happened. Kuno did fight Ranma in the front of the school before class started, but since Genma wasn't there to grab Ranma before the rain started, he turned into a girl right before everyone's eyes. Kuno called it a spell to seduce him and attacked harder. Ranma, being humiliated, quickly ended the fight and went inside. According to Nabiki he was bombarded with questions for hours, most he didn't understand. Kuno challenged him again since in Kuno's eyes he's some foul demon from hell and Ranma led him outside and beat the snot out of him for a second time. After that he left school saying it wasn't worth it."

Dai whistled. "That's rough."

When Dai's milkshake came Hiroshi ordered a vanilla one for himself. "Not only that, but we got a call from Soun's work today."

Dai wasn't optimistic. "Bad news?"

"They grew tired of him and fired him today." Hiroshi rubbed his temples. "It took a lot of Nabiki's connections to get him that job and he blows it. I tell you Dai every time I try to improve our household situation it goes to shit. With Kasumi wanting to start college and Ranma staying here we needed the extra money."

"Nodoka did offer to give you money to help, remember?" Dai reminded his friend.

Hiroshi looked at Dai. "Okay, you know your family situation better than I do. Do you think you two could lend us the money necessary to feed Ranma and help sis with college?"

Dai thought about it. "Well I haven't seen Nodoka work at all and we do live quite comfortably, so the money must be coming from somewhere. Nodoka is the clan head so I would think she might have access to some bank account I don't know about. We just might be able to help. And she is quite serious about this engagement. She won't stop talking about it. The only reason I don't ask her to stop talking about it is because it puts the attention off of me for once. I'm actually enjoying the peace."

"You know, that's the first good bit of news I've received today," Hiroshi noted about the money situation. "Thought Nodoka's obsession about the engagement worries me a bit. I need a plan to get her to lay off of it for a while."

Hiroshi's milkshake was placed in front of him. "Thank you." He looked up and didn't see the waitress, but instead Urd was standing there smiling. "Didn't expect to see you for another fifteen years."

Urd sat next to Dai who scooted over to give her room. "Ah, come on, I make a simple mistake and you won't let it go," she pouted.

Dai glared at her. "Simple mistake?"

Urd sat totally serious. "Time manipulation is extremely tricky and there's lots of red tape ever since the Velspar incident. Not only that but we had plenty of work to do after the time manipulation was done. You don't see all the hard work we did to clean up all the paradoxes that occur doing something like I did for you two."

Hiroshi gave her a curious look. "So why send us back in the first place if it's so hard?"

"Simple." Urd leaned closer to Hiroshi. "We believe that Ranma Saotome's life was influenced by someone even after he was deemed untouchable due to his victory over Saffron of Jusendo. We want to know who did it, but before we could find out"

"Everything went downhill quick," Dai finished for her. Dai turned to Hiroshi. "You know, that puppet master theory we came up with sounds more plausible now."

Hiroshi nodded. "I agree." Hiroshi looked up at Urd. "So here's a question for you. Now since Ranma hasn't fought Saffron yet, is it still a crime to influence his life now, or did that little law not carry over?"

Urd shook her head. "No, that didn't carry over, so anyone influencing his life can do it legally," she replied. "Within reason of course," she quickly added.

"Do you think whoever influenced his life knows time's been changed?" Dai asked.

"If he was here on Midguard he wouldn't know," Urd replied. "If he was on either Asguard or Nifelhelm, then he would."

"But we have no way of knowing if he knows or not," Hiroshi said thoughtfully. "That puts us at a disadvantage. And since influencing Ranma's life isn't a crime, you can't interfere directly yet, I take it," he said while looking at Urd.

Urd shrugged. "I can push the line a bit but nothing too major," she said while crackling electricity between her fingers.

"That was you yesterday striking down Genma, wasn't it?" Hiroshi asked.

Urd shook her head. "I would love to take credit for that but it wasn't me. And it wasn't natural either. Someone shot Genma with a bolt of lightning."

Hiroshi sighed. "Two to one it's the same person who manipulating from behind the scenes."

Daisuke tapped his chin in thought. "So exactly how much influencing is this being doing?"

"Strange thing actually," Urd said in mind wonderment. "He isn't doing a lot. Only minor things here and there."

"That doesn't make sense," Daisuke stated.

"Dai, you don't understand anything unless it comes out of Penthouse or Playboy," Hiroshi stated with a straight face.

Dai went red face with embarrassment while Urd started to chuckle. "He reads those?" Urd asked while her chuckling got harder.

Hiroshi started chuckling as well. "His mother gets them imported in from America every month. He has every issue from the last few years."

"H-h-how did you know that?" Daisuke stammered.

Hiroshi stopped chuckling and had a blank look on his face. "Dude, I was only kidding. You mean… she actually…" Hiroshi lost it and started to laugh hard.

Daisuke hid his head with his arms while Urd and Hiroshi laughed for a few minutes. "Guys, it isn't funny," Daisuke said totally embarrassed.

Hiroshi started to calm down. "I didn't think she would do that," Hiroshi said between laughs. "She is rather single minded, isn't she?" Hiroshi shook his head while calming down. "It's funny really. Most guys would think your mom is the coolest ever. You can't stand her. What irony." Hiroshi continued to chuckle.

"Lets get back on topic," Dai said glaring at Hiroshi. "Ranma's about to go through hell and you're head's stuck in the gutter."

"And your mother's reserved a spot for you in the deepest gutter of all," Hiroshi said chuckling. Hiroshi cleared his throat and finished calming down. "But you're right, we need to get back to business." Hiroshi looked up towards the ceiling. "Now that I think about it, that's guy's tactic is quite good actually. Doing only enough prodding and probing to get the job done while keeping his trail small and hard to detect." Hiroshi turned to Urd. "So who and what are affected exactly?"

"Well, all three of your sisters plus your father," Urd counted off using her fingers. "Daisuke's mother as well."

Dai threw both fists in the air in celebration. "Yes! Then we can cure her of her madness."

Urd shook her head. "The influence on everyone isn't as drastic as you think. It's only minor."

Hiroshi smirked. "Meaning she would only tone down a bit."

"I don't care, I'll take it," Dai said a bit desperate. "Anything is better than how she is now."

Urd shook her head. "I wouldn't try to alter anything at the moment. We wouldn't want to give away the fact that I'm helping you two."

Dai slumped. "Go ahead and rain on my parade why don't you."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "But you went to our houses yesterday. Your presence is already known."

Urd shook her head. "Normally, yes, but you," she said while pointing at Hiroshi, "have an aura around you caused by your wards that you carry. No demonic energy can come within a certain distance to you, not even demonic radars." Urd pointed at Daisuke. "Your house I'm not worried about due to the fact that the demon aura is centered around the Tendo compound. The only reason your mother is influenced is due to her being there before."

"What about your aura?" Dai asked. "Certainly someone can sense your aura."

Urd pulled out a small jewel. "This little jewel can mask my aura going out to whatever it is set to. Right now it's set to give out an aura of a talented demon hunter."

Hiroshi looked confused. "Demon hunter? Why not a normal human?"

Urd smirked. "Think about it. If I give off that aura but some fancy demon hunting spells are sensed from me, wouldn't that be cause for alarm?"

Hiroshi chuckled. "Interesting point. Plus with the people I hang around with at temples and such, seeing demon hunters around me wouldn't be considered odd. Perfect disguise."

"But wouldn't you being around demon hunters at all be cause for alarm with this guy, since we're dealing with demonic energy if Urd's guess is right?" Dai asked worriedly.

"And Dai finally proves he has a brain," Hiroshi stated with a smirk. He rubbed his chin in thought. "That is something to take in consideration. But if I alter my daily life style without reason that might cause suspicion as well. Quite a pickle."

"Roshi," Dai said a little worriedly. "I just thought of something. If Nodoka has some influence on her because she's been to your place before, then what about me?"

Hiroshi grew a bit worried and looked at Urd who was looking at him intensely. Urd shook her head. "I don't see any trace of influence on you. How often have you been to the Tendo compound?"

"A few times," Dai replied.

"I don't like this," Hiroshi stated. "Is our being reincarnated have anything to do with this?"

Urd shook her head. "No. That doesn't affect your bodies, only your souls. Cleaning of the time paradoxes wouldn't have done anything either. He shouldn't be immune to demonic influence. Hiroshi, hand him one of your seals. One of the ones you were given from a shrine."

Hiroshi nodded and handed Daisuke one of his seals. Dai took it and held it in front of him. "So what do I do with it?" he asked while staring at it. It looked like an ordinary piece of paper with some kanji written on it.

"Nothing," Urd replied. "If you were possessed then even touching it would burn you. So you're not influenced and you're not possessed. Interesting."

"Then he must know who we are," Dai stated. "That's why he hasn't influenced me. It would draw suspicion towards where he was."

"But he hasn't gone after us in other ways either," Hiroshi countered. "If he knew who we were he would have gotten rid of us while we were weaker."

"Not quite," Urd said thoughtfully. "No one knew you two were reincarnated until recently. We were under the assumption you two were just sent back a few years so that means no one knew you were weak years ago."

"But we still haven't seen any added influence our way recently," Hiroshi stated. Hiroshi rubbed his temples. "I so did not need this now. With Ranma here things are going to heat up. Can I ever catch a break?"

"I'll keep an eye out for any demon activity," Urd stated. "Leave that to me, that is one of the reasons I'm here and the main reason why I tried to send you back to when I did."

"Give us a year to adjust before Ranma arrived and the chaos started so we can help you investigate the reason behind the chaos," Dai realized. "Interesting choice. And I'll keep an eye on Nodoka. We need to find a way to loosen her stance on this wedding issue."

Hiroshi nodded. "I'll take a look in the temples I visit often for anything on demons. Maybe they have something that will help us."

Urd smirked. "Now that's settled, let's relax a bit." She turned towards Daisuke. "Dai, dear, does your mother also get Hustler for you? I heard that's a popular one as well."

Dai groaned and sipped his milkshake.

123454321

"So how's Ranma's education going?"

Hiroshi and Nabiki were relaxing in the dining room late that evening drinking some tea. They did this often to help alleviate some of Nabiki's stress since talking about her day and problems helps calm her down a bit.

Nabiki shook her head a bit. "I really don't know what to make of him actually. He's got issues concerning how he was raised. I swear kindergarteners know more about life than he does."

"That bad?" Hiroshi said a bit shocked. "I'm surprised."

"I may be exaggerating a bit but still…" Nabiki smirked. "Though he is cute when he looks clueless."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "Warming up to him already? And I though you were cold-hearted."

Nabiki crossed her arms. "I'm doing nothing of the sort. I'm just making an observation, that's all."

"Rrrriiiiight," Hiroshi said unbelievingly. "So how do think we should go about getting Ranma acquainted with the real world? With school somewhere he isn't going to find much peace we need to get him up to speed with normal teenage life."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "And how are we experts about that?"

Hiroshi went to say something but stopped and thought about that for a moment. "Good point. But we would be the perfect bridge between abnormal and normal, wouldn't you think?"

"Depends on your view of abnormal," Nabiki replied. "He isn't abnormal, just deprived."

"Simple to diagnose but hard to cure," Hiroshi observed. "Makes you feel like a doctor, doesn't it?"

"Doctors get paid more than I do," Nabiki countered.

"I'm sure Ranma could pay you in spades in other ways," Hiroshi said with a smirk. "He is after all the 'Wild Horse'."

Nabiki shook her head. "You're turning into a pervert Hiroshi. I think you have been hanging around Daisuke too long."

'No, Nabiki, I'm just a thirty… thirty…' Hiroshi rubbed his chin in thought. 'How old am I again? Damn it I lost count.'

"Careful Hiroshi I see steam coming out of your ears," Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not Dai thank you," Hiroshi countered. "I was just lost in thought, but never mind that. I want to know what you are planning to do if things go south when we meet Saotome-san next week. Will you go through with it?"

Nabiki took a long sip from her tea. "Ask me again in a few days, I'll have an answer for you then."

Hiroshi chuckled. "Planning on looking him over before making any commitments? And here I thought you were against the idea of him staying here."

"I still am thank you. He will be a drain on our dwindling resources, especially now that father was fired." Nabiki shook her head. "All those favors wasted. I knew it was a bad idea."

"I talked to Dai today. According to him the Saotomes should be able to help us with money. Since Saotome-san did offer to pay for Ranma's stay, we should take it." Hiroshi smirked. "That's a better option than taking pictures of him, don't you think?"

Nabiki nodded. "I agree. Kuno won't buy pictures of his female side now."

Hiroshi chuckled bitterly. "Here we are saying how we hate the Kunos and yet their money helps keep us afloat. I tell you irony knows no bounds."

"I would rather have no contact at all with them," Nabiki stated. "How many times have they been committed?"

"Enough to get them a frequent buyers card," Hrioshi replied. "I hear some of the patients are asking when Tatewaki's coming back to visit them. They want their jester back."

Nabiki chuckled. "He makes a good fool, doesn't he?"

Hiroshi shrugged. "He practices everyday." Hiroshi sighed. "I do need to warn you about something. According to Dai Saotome-san seems very serious about this deal. I think I have a way to get her to back off about the kid but I need a little more time to develop it properly. If it does work, however, she may insist on you doing your wifely duties anyways with protection of course. She may even give you a crash course on proper usage."

"I already know about protect brother," Nabiki replied a bit coldly. "And haven't we talked about you practicing better judgment about what you say? You're about to get smacked."

Hiroshi held his hands up a bit defensively. "Hey, calm down sis. I just thought you might be a bit rusty, that's all. I mean, it's been awhile since your last date, right?"

Nabiki just glared at Hiroshi.

123454321

'I swear that temper is genetic. There's no way a demon could make anything like that.'

Kasumi walked into the kitchen to do her final rounds before bed when she saw Hiroshi sitting in the dining room. "Um, Hiroshi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sis," Hiroshi said dismissively. "Don't worry about me."

Kasumi looked a bit worried. "You do know the dining table is implanted into your head, right?"

Hiroshi was sitting cross-legged in the dining room. He was resting his head in his hand that was propped up using his knee. The dining room table was firmly imbedded into his skull legs up.

Hiroshi waved his sister away with his other hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll put it back before going to bed."

Kasumi smiled. "Okay Hiroshi. Have a good night." Kasumi left to go to bed herself.

Hiroshi sighed. "I swear she can't take a joke sometimes. That hurt you know."

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, please send them to me. Have fun and be safe. Until next time, Peace!


	6. Chapter Five

Reincarnated Brothers

A Ranma ½ Oh My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Five: Dreams, Schemes, and Brawls

A/N: I'm ALIVE! And with Internet connection! Anyone that I may have badmouthed about long periods between updating in the past I am sorry.

123454321

Dreams. They are said to be windows into the subconscious. Glimpses of what your mind within your mind thinks about. Many people dismiss dreams because they can never make sense of them, while others dissect them to determine their meaning. Some believe dreams are premonitions about the future while others believe that dreams are a visual representation of who and what you are.

Hiroshi knew the basic concept of dreams since he has been studying human psychology. It was actually quite fun to poke and prod into the concept of fortune telling based off of random neuron firings inside the brain. Now he had another dream to tear apart piece by piece when he had time. His own that he was experiencing right at this moment. "I wonder what it means to be surrounded by pitch-black darkness?" he asked to no one in particular. "The end of the world?"

"Not really," a voice called out to Hiroshi. "It could mean numerous things like being totally shy and being depressed."

Hiroshi nodded. "You do have a point… wait a minute, who are you?" he called out a bit irked. 'Been hanging around Dai too long.'

A form materialized in front of Hiroshi. He could tell it was humanoid, but the form kept itself dark so that he couldn't tell any features. "Will this make it easier for you to talk to me?"

"A little," Hiroshi replied. "I'd rather see who you are exactly."

The shadow form in front of him started to chuckle. "If you knew that your whole world would shatter in front of you. Right now that isn't my goal."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "So what is your goal?"

"Enough questions for the moment," the shadow form stated. "It would be best to wait for our last participant for our discussion to emerge."

A few moments later Daisuke appeared from out of nowhere. "Well this is new," he stated while looking around. "Usually I see the giant squid before it attacks me. Wonder what changed."

Hiroshi just looked at Dai for a moment. "Dai, I like you and all, but you need to see a shrink."

Dai looked at Hiroshi a bit confused. "Hiroshi, what happened to your tutu you usually wear? Get kicked off the Swan Lake production?"

Hiroshi looked towards the shadow form. "You sure you want to have him here?"

"I tried doing this last night with just him but I had to leave after three minutes. I need you here to help tone his warped mind down."

"Now I know you're a demon," Hiroshi stated. "Only a demon would put someone like me through such cruel and unusual punishment."

"Not all of us are like that. I'm actually a vengeance demon so torture is my forte, but not all demons like hurting people."

"I have to admit you're good at your job," Hiroshi stated. "Is there a particular reason you're invading our minds or is this a random act of cruelty?" Hiroshi looked to the side to see a nervous Daisuke. "I'm afraid to ask this, but what's wrong Dai?"

"You don't think this is the dream where I'm attacked by a large horde of fiancés do you? I had that dream yesterday and it isn't fun being pulled in fifty directions at once."

Hiroshi promptly turned away from Dai and towards the shadow form. "Ignoring the peanut gallery can you please answer my question."

"I'm here to have a friendly chat with you two actually," The shadow form replied. "It concerns you and your families."

"What about them?" Hiroshi asked defensively.

The shadow form sat down while floating. "I usually don't do this but special circumstances calls for special actions." The demon cleared its throat. "I am under contract to eliminate both your families. I cannot go into details, but I can say that the terms were not very specific. Now I don't like doing things like this without good reasons and this guy doesn't have a good reason, so I want to strike a deal with the both of you."

Hiroshi glared at the demon. "I'm listening."

"Stop interfering with my work and I'll end it quick and let you two go free. How does that sound?"

"That doesn't sound good," Daisuke stated.

Hiroshi glanced to his side. "Glad to see you were listening."

Dai shrugged. "I figured this was a totally new dream so I'm winging it."

"Same here." Hiroshi looked at the shadow form. "We will decline the offer and we will give you one. Leave us and our families alone and we won't destroy you. How about that deal?"

The shadow form stared at the two young men. "I see you won't be corporative. Sad, really. I have no choice but to destroy you both." The shadow form chuckled. "I will leave peacefully for now but after sunrise tomorrow war will be waged, and believe me when I say this you will not win. I have been in this business far too long to lose to anyone, even if you are blessed by the gods."

Hiroshi smirked. "I love a good challenge so please don't disappoint me."

The shadow form chuckled as it disappeared.

123454321

Hiroshi awoke slowly the next morning. He looked at the alarm clock with stated a few minutes before the alarm was supposed to sound. "Great, at least I woke up a bit early." Hiroshi stretched. "What a weird dream last night. Seems that hit over the head last night did a bit more damage than I thought."

Switching his alarm off Hiroshi got dressed quickly and got ready for school. He went downstairs to see Kasumi in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. "Good Morning."

Kasumi smiled. "Good Morning. Sleep well? Does your head still hurt?"

Hiroshi shook his head. "Not really. Been hit over the head too many times for that to hurt long." The phone started to ring. "I got it. Moshi Moshi?"

"Hiroshi, is that you?"

Hiroshi smiled. "Hey Dai. You wouldn't believe the dream I had last night."

"Did it involve a shadow form and some threats?"

Hiroshi's smiled dropped. "I take it you saw the same thing."

"What's going on Hiroshi?" Dai asked a bit nervously.

"Meet me after school today. We need to talk." Hiroshi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Things just got worse."

123454321

Hiroshi and Daisuke met up at the burger joint after school that day. Urd soon joined them. "How are you two doing today?" she asked cheerfully.

Hiroshi looked at Urd. "Tell me what you know about vengeance demons."

Urd frowned in thought. "They are some of the nastiest demons in existence. They usually are contracted out. If they are not told how to deliver the vengeance they usually go for whatever comes to their minds, which usually isn't pretty. They also reside here in Midguard. Why do you ask?"

Hiroshi ordered a small meal while Daisuke ordered just a burger and a soda. "Because we had a visit in our dreams last night by one."

Urd crossed her arms. "Don't always believe everything people say Hiroshi. You should know this by now with your studies and all."

"How many beings do you know that can link both Dai and my minds together to talk to us at the same time with both Dai and I in different locations?" Hiroshi countered.

"That takes a bit of power and control," Urd admitted. "But even if it was a vengeance demon he wouldn't come out like that, and you have all the wards so demonic magic shouldn't have influenced you."

Hiroshi reached into his pocket. "I don't take them into bed with me…" Hiroshi paused and searched all of his pockets. "And it seems I don't have them now either."

Dai looked confused. "Don't you always carry a few just in case? It's like their attached to your body or something."

Hiroshi frowned. "I always carry some in this jacket. I hardly ever take them out."

Urd looked over the jacket. "No demon touched them near this jacket. No demonic trace was left behind."

"So the demon's powerful enough to touch wards without getting hurt?" Daisuke asked. "Who are we dealing with?"

Hiroshi shook his head. "They didn't have to be powerful to get them Dai, so calm down. A ward has to touch demon skin to work, so anyone using gloves could remove them."

"That depends on the power of the ward but for the most part you are right," Ud stated. "Been doing some research lately?"

Hiroshi shrugged. "I got out of school today and went over to my favorite shrine. They have a great library."

"You skipped school?" Daisuke said a bit dumbfounded.

"I didn't skip I got excused," Hiroshi countered. "And besides what am I going to learn anyways?"

"So what else did you learn?" Urd asked.

Hiroshi scratched his chin. "I leaned quite a bit but mostly about history. Specific details about demons aren't readily available. That's why I'm asking you about vengeance demons. Maybe get some info to help us."

"What if he entered our dream knowing how we would react?" Daisuke asked. "Maybe he's screwing with our minds."

Hiroshi looked at Dai confused. "You actually thought a useful thought. Now practice doing that more often."

Dai looked at the ceiling. "Another thing. What war did he mean anyways? Nothing's changed yet."

"SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!"

Hiroshi glared at Daisuke. "Okay you can stop now." He turned towards the sound of the voice to see Ryoga Hibiki inside the restaurant looking very angry. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Ranma Saotome. Where is he?" Ryoga yelled.

"First off, we're in a restaurant so please lower your voice," Hiroshi said calmly. "Secondly, Ranma is not here."

"Why are you looking for my brother?" Daisuke asked.

Ryoga stared at Daisuke. "You're his brother?" he growled. Dai nodded. "That means you're as dishonorable as him. You must die as well."

Dai looked at Hiroshi a bit confused. "Did he just say what I think he just said?"

Hiroshi started to stand. "Yeah, he did."

"Be careful you two," Urd stated. "I can feel the demonic influence on him from here."

Before the two friends could reply Ryoga grabbed a bunch of his bandanas and threw them wildly at Daisuke. Out of nowhere Daisuke drew a katana and started to cut them own quickly. "Hey, it's crowded in here! You could hurt someone!"

"Casualties of war," Ryoga replied as he charged forward.

Realizing this was getting very serious Hiroshi quickly redirected Ryoga's charge threw the wall and outside the restaurant. As Daisuke went to pursue Ryoga Hiroshi turned towards the other patrons of the restaurant. "Sorry about this folks. Please enjoy your meals, and don't forget desert."

Meanwhile outside, Daisuke had put his blade away and started to fight Ryoga hand to hand, and realized that was a mistake. Ryoga was much stronger than he was and his anger was numbing Dai's blows considerably. Fully knowing that this must end now Daisuke jumped back a distance and pulled out a bow and some arrows. "We can talk this out! Just calm down!"

"I've heard enough talk!" Ryoga roared as he bum-rushed forward.

Daisuke shook his head. "Sorry to do this, but you leave me no choice." Dai let Ryoga charge pass like a bull-fighter. Dai leveled his bow at Ryoga. "SUCKER PUNCH ARROW!"

Ryoga turned around when Dai yelled his attack. "Wha" He didn't get any further as a high velocity arrow with a punching glove hit him dead in the face. Ryoga stood there for a second before slumping to the ground.

Hiroshi looked at Dai with a hint of confusion. "Sucker Punch Arrow?"

Dai nodded. "One of my original moves. Using the Anything Goes Philosophy of misdirection and confusion I made that move up."

"Where did the arrow come from?" Hiroshi asked. "While we're on the subject, where did the bow and the sword come from? You weren't carrying them earlier."

Daisuke smiled. "It seems that the weapon styles of Anything Goes also include basics for Hidden Weapons Style. Makes it easy to confuse an enemy when you're pulling weapons out of nowhere."

"I bet." Hiroshi went to Ryoga and picked up the arrow with the punching glove. "What's in this thing? Lead?"

"Steel," Dai replied. "Easier to use."

Hiroshi looked at the arrow and then to the bow. "And you were able to fire this thing using that? How?"

Dai smiled. "Secret."

Hiroshi shook his head. "Secret, ey?" He went into his shoe and pulled out a slip of paper.

Dai looked confused. "What's that?"

Hiroshi smiled. "An emergency ward." Hiroshi placed the ward on Ryoga's forehead. A brief light show commenced. After about ten seconds the ward burst into blue flame. Hiroshi smiled. "There, that should do it."

"So he isn't going to chase after me like that again?" Dai asked.

Hiroshi shrugged. "I'm not sure but we can hope."

Daisuke looked towards the restaurant. "You think they're let us back in? I'm still hungry."

"See if you can get some takeout." Hiroshi glanced down to Ryoga. "I have some questions for this guy."

A/N: Another chapter finally done and out.

Questions, Comments, concerns, complaints, let me know.

Until then, Peace!


End file.
